


The Many Letters of Angelica Schuyler

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Long Distance Relationships, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many letters Angelica and her friends and family wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thomas Jefferson to Angelica Schuyler And Her Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I thought this would be a fun continuing story about Angelica told by letters. if iIf you enjoy it, leave a comment! Xx

**From: Mr. Thomas Jefferson**

**To** **:** **Ms.** **Angelica** **Schuyler**

********_****_ __ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~~_-_

Dear Angelica Schuyler,

I do hope you and your family are in good health. Please send my regards to your sisters; Alexander Hamilton is optional. I am writing to inquire as to whether you would wish to attend with me a journey to Niagara Falls. I am leaving this springtime and your company would be desirable. I do hope you will consider the offer. I am aware we have not always been the most intimate of acquaintances but I find your presence to be enjoyable and your tastes refined. If you will consider the offer, make haste with reply.

Signed,

Thomas Jefferson

<><><>

 **From** : **Ms**. **Angelica** **Schuyler**  

 **To** : **Mr**. **Thomas** **Jefferson**

-

Mr. Thomas Jefferson,

It is most true that we are not personal by any means and have had our fair share of political differences and disputes. I am flattered you consider me 'refined'. I anticipate that that is a rare compliment from you.   
Your offer is considerate and well-worded. I gave it thoughtful consideration. We both have had limited time together and most times when we were present at the same event, we argued. If that should happen in Niagara Falls, I will leave at once.   
However, if you consider my presence so 'enjoyable', I doubt we will be faced with any issues.   
I have made the conclusion that I shall accept your offer.

  
Until the springtime, 

Angelica Schuyler


	2. Eliza Hamilton to Angelica And Her Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to formulate the deep friendship both sisters have even more in this exchange.

**From: Mrs. Eliza Hamilton**

**To: Ms. Angelica Schuyler**

~~~~-

My dear Angelica,

How was Niagara Falls? Were the waterfalls beautiful? Are you safely home in England?Was Mr. Jefferson's company as vulgar as you initially feared?

Phillip is doing quite well; he's growing every day. He takes after his father so much. Let us only hope he learns more self control of his speech than his father does, shall we? Phillip sends his love and wishes to see you soon. We all do. Perhaps this summertime, we can spend some time together at father's house in Albany.

Alexander sends his greetings as well. He is so very busy; he writes for days at a time, constantly pacing about and barely speaking to anyone outside of the house. I do fear he is going to write himself to his death one day, Angelica. He has assured me he will write to you shortly.

Alas, I must go to attend dinner. I send you my eternal love and await your next letter.

Tenderly,

  
Eliza Hamilton

<><><>

**From: Ms. Angelica Schuyler**

**To: Mrs. Eliza Hamilton**

-

Darling Eliza,

I have safely returned home and am unpacking my many bags. Such a long journey is toiling to the nerves and I am recovering.

I was most surprised by Mr. Jefferson; he was pleasant, gentlemanly. It was rather alarming. He told me about his journeys in Paris, the fascinating people he met. He's an excellent storyteller; I daresay I listened to him for hours. I told him about life in Manhattan during the Revolution. He was most interested. I begrudgingly admit that his company was unexpectedly enjoyable.

The waterfalls were beautiful, Eliza. I hope with all my heart that you can come with me to visit them sometime. There is a lovely tea house right by the falls that we could go to together. Phillip would love to see how tall the falls are and I am sure Alexander would write sonnets about their power and majesty.

Yes, a journey to see father sounds lovely; we must arrange that. Perhaps we can convince Alexander to take a break and join us. I readily await for Alexander's letter. Please insist for him to take a break; he seems to need one most desperately. What he is doing for our country is noble but he must be sure his ideals are not going to blind him. Pride comes before fall.

Send the whole family my heartfelt love.

With love,

  
Angelica


	3. Alexander Hamilton's Letter To Angelica And Her Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to highlight Alexander and Angelica's complicated relationship.

**From: Mr. Alexander Hamilton**

**To: Ms. Angelica Schuyler**

-

My dearest, Angelica,

  
I am truly sorry for it being so long between letters. Business has been gruelling me and putting my thin patience to the test. I will endeavour not to let a gap of time so long pass between us again.

I hope you are in the best of health and spirits. I greatly miss your presence and voice. I can only pray you will come visit us here soon. Eliza misses you dearly.

I noticed in our last correspondence, you included a comma in a specific location; if it was intentional, I am sure you will know which one I am referring to. A single dash of ink changed the whole letter and I cannot say I disapproved of the different context. Possibly you will notice a dash of ink included in this letter.

I long for the day that you will not be an ocean away. Until we speak again, I shall bid you goodbye with a quote from a famous work of literature; I trust that I will not need to tell you where it is from. "Love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs". How true that is.

Adieu, mon cher,  
A. Hamilton

<><><>

**From: Ms. Angelica Schuyler**

**To: Mr. Alexander Hamilton**

-

My dearest, Alexander,

I must say, I was in measurable surprise by the forwardness of your letter, but yet again your words have captured my walking days. My heart is deeply conflicted as to how to reply to you, only to say that your quote is magnificent. You build me a castle with words in every letter I receive from you.

I took note of your comma after 'dearest' in 'Dearest, Angelica'. I would be lying if I said that that the single touch of ink has not persisted in my mind. You are most correct; that one speck of ink changes many things.

Please, Alexander, come with your wife Eliza and I to Niagara Falls. I truly desire to see you again; being an ocean away I was taken there by a friend and I certainly know you will delight in them. Their majesty is almost as poetic as your numerous writings.

Eliza wrote me and said you spend weeks at a time in your study. I understand you wish to get your plan through Congress but do not forget that your wife and son need you just as much as your work does. You are a dedicated man to your work and I greatly admire that. I do fear, however, the men you fight against, specifically Aaron Burr. He is becoming blinded by ambition and you can be abrasive with your words towards your enemies. Do not push Burr to the point of acting irrationally against you.

I sincerely anticipate seeing you again very soon. My heart yearns for the sound of your voice...I must wish you a farewell now, I have much to attend to that I have neglected to address since my journey.

Your favourite sister,  
Angelica 


End file.
